


同学，你的元帅掉地上了（五）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	同学，你的元帅掉地上了（五）

李赫宰的腿被对方小心翼翼的上下磨蹭着，引得那里的皮肤也连带着染上了火烧一样的敏感。他听到了小孩的邀请，软软糯糯的像是怕自己跑了一样，可爱的不行。

对方喜欢他的这件事，带给的他的不仅是心理上的愉悦感，还有一些其他的小情绪，他尚未查明，却也并不讨厌。

其实也是很奇怪的，他平日里忙于军队里的事务，对于情爱总是显得过分冷淡。说是有心理洁癖，倒也不至于，就是不曾遇到喜欢的人。

他哥在以前也为他相亲过，但最后也总是以失败告终。后来他去执行假死任务，消失在常人世界里，对于自己的感情更是无暇顾及，感恋爱经历一片空白。

他以为他最后也就是等待随机分配一个伴侣了，他可能不会很爱他，但也不会亏待他，就这样度过一生。怎么也想不到所有的预期设想都被面前的这个人打破了。

李赫宰自认为自己还算是克制的人，也不是第一次在公众场合遇到omega发情，但也没有一次是靠自己去和别人发生关系来解决对方的发情期。

可是他现在却丝毫不想去寻找另一种解决方式。

他承认他是有自己的私心的。他从小所受的教养让他不会利用alpha的身份压制去强迫一个发情期的omega做他不愿意做的事情，这不是他会做出的事情。

可是现在的情况又有所不同，对方是喜欢他的，这一点毋庸置疑。而他自己也在一开始本来就被对方吸引了。所以双方去发生关系这件事在他看来，也并不是一件多么背德的事情。

只是，还是进展太快。

李赫宰听到自己在心里轻叹了一声，但是自己的身体倒是比想法诚实多了。他一手抱起对方在自己的怀里，低下头去和他接吻。是温柔的吻，轻轻敲开唇齿，缠绵的纠葛在一起。

“嗯...”对方含含糊糊的声音也在做着回应，柔软的舌尖勾着自己的舌头，饥渴难耐的像是要将自己吞咬下去。

“别着急...”他慢慢退出来又亲吻了小孩发烫的耳垂，惹得对方身子发软，要不是被牢牢地抱在怀里，整个人都要瘫倒在床上。

李东海被亲的整个脸都是红扑扑的，腿却不由自主的分开了。

他渴望被拥抱。

对方的确是很温柔的人，褪下他的衣服的时候还有点不自在的侧过脸。李东海看着那张像是从自己无数个梦里走出来的脸，感觉自己也是晃晃悠悠的飘在空中，特别的不真实。尤其当那张帅气的脸还有点小害羞时，简直可爱的让他想犯罪。

他可从来没想过帝国第一A李赫宰，表情冷酷的元帅会有这样生动的表情。大抵也是自己只能在正经场合见到视频或者图片，因此看到这样与本人略带点反差的举动，即使是不是本人，李东海也觉得也是一道非常赏心悦目的风景。

对方修长的手一路向下试探进自己一片湿润的地方时，他忍不住小声呻吟出声了，声音有点变调。他的身体在发情期柔软的像是一滩软泥，自动分泌起方便alpha进入的液体。

“第一次吗...”他听到对方在自己耳边温柔的问着。他胡乱的点了一下头，又晃得自己有点晕，不自觉的皱起了眉头。“轻一点....我怕痛...”

对方眼睛亮亮的，睫毛微颤的说着的时候，李赫宰心里最柔软的地方好像被触动了。他抱着他躺在床上，一手抚摸着李东海前端的欲望，另一手温柔的穿插进去小穴处开阔着。

得益于发情期，李东海的小穴是一派敞开大门的求欢姿态。李赫宰不想让他痛，倒是忍耐力极好的等到对方适应了才从正面缓缓地进入了他。

李赫宰的欲望一待进入便被李东海温暖的内壁紧紧缠绕着吮吸，他尝试着抽动，带动了身下人儿染着情欲的呻吟声。对方的穴肉层层叠叠谄媚的包裹住自己的欲望，在来回的抽插中，快感也是顺着下身一路传导至头皮。

李东海躺在床上，一直空虚渴望被进入的身体突然被填满的感觉很异样，但是又是很满足。在对方进来的时候李东海小声的抽气了一声，alpha和omega肉体结合带来的快乐仿佛是从灵魂深处镌刻而来的，好像只有结合在一起了，彼此才是完整的。

他自己仅存的理智尚不能完全拼凑起随后的走向，倒是全然的放松姿态，全权交由了对方进行主导。尽管是第一次，但发情期的身体倒是早早的做好了准备，小穴欢欣雀跃的迎接着对方的到来，在一次次的穿插中恋恋不舍的吮吸着不愿意让对方离开。

他的腿紧紧圈在李赫宰精瘦有力的腰上，下身泥泞的一塌糊涂。李赫宰是实干派的那种，尝试了几次便找到了自己的敏感点，来回冲撞的也是够深，反复刺激着小穴深处的那点软肉。爽的李东海手脚蜷缩，生理性的眼泪盈满了眼眶，像晶莹欲滴的水晶，好似一碰就碎。

“慢点...唔....”他听见自己的声音颤颤巍巍的暴露在空气中，带着诱人的尾音。

胸前的两点凸起也被对方很好的照顾到了，快感一路而上烧的他几乎理智全失。在对方温柔而强势得冲撞中，他率先释放了出来。在高潮的余韵中，他模模糊糊的感觉到对方在自己的脖颈处厮磨着。

 

“...乖...不会痛的 ..”对方的声音即使在这时候也是冷清的好听，他的腺体被轻轻的咬破了，属于对方的信息素注入进来，温柔而强势的安抚了他因为发情期而躁动的身体，他的信息素柔和的和对方的交缠在一起，甜的醉人。

随即李东海感觉到对方的性器在自己的体内开始逐渐变大，是成结的预兆。omega与生俱来的本能让他有了想要退缩的想法，却还未有所行动又被对方抱住了，之后细碎安抚他的亲吻也落下了。

李赫宰并没有再深入开拓对方的身体。打开omega的生殖腔成结射精，几乎是每个alpha天生的繁殖本能，但是他并不是一个信仰沙文主义的alpha，不会在这种情况下对对方进行永久标记。

尽管他的欲望埋在对方的身体里，叫嚣着要让对方成为自己的所属物。他还是理智的控制住了自己，在对方的生殖腔外部成结。一边亲吻安抚着因过于涨大的欲望而有些恐慌的人儿，另一边却是强硬不容拒绝的等待成结，直至射精结束后才慢慢的退出了对方的身体。

李东海整个人软软的瘫在床上，提不起一点力气。看着那个和他男神有着一样脸的alpha，小心翼翼的抱起了自己，又带着自己去做了清洁。带着自己穿好了浴衣，仿佛是一场梦一样。

“我还不知道你的名字...”被温柔体贴的塞进被窝里时，他听见对方有点局促的声音响起。男人站在他床边，有点不自然的摸了摸鼻子。“这几天可能我都要陪着你了...我们了解一下，也很有必要...”

“...我叫李东海...”他倒是不是很在意别人知道他的名字。然后看着和他男神一模一样的秀气饱满的唇又念了一遍他的名字。

靠北...真是赏心悦目的好看。

李赫宰这张脸真的太好看了...这个人也是长的超级像了。大发...而且是很多地方都很相似，要不是元帅已经去世了，他真的要怀疑这是李赫宰本人。只不过元帅可是nh第一alpha，气场全开的。这个人却没有那种杀伐决断的气场，倒是很温柔的，性格还有些内敛。

“所以呢，你是李赫宰元帅的双胞胎亲兄弟吗...”他眨巴眨巴眼问他，也是有点期待。

“不是的....”李赫宰无可奈何的笑了一下，然后看着对方失望的垂下了眼。倒是一个喜怒都表现在脸上的率真性情。

很可爱。

可爱的让他不忍心再欺骗他。

其实时间不对，要是这个问题再往后推迟几个月，他就可以名正言顺的说出自己的名字，可是现在，他仍是一个已证的死亡人士，尚不能暴露出自己的存在。虽说已经并无危险，他仍不敢掉以轻心。

但是他却想要为他破例。

“我是李赫宰。”他听见他说。


End file.
